


Spark’s Fly One Shot #10

by alliecat23784



Series: Sparks Fly [11]
Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, One Direction, niall horan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliecat23784/pseuds/alliecat23784
Summary: Narry and Maggie visit Gemma. Harry has something important to tell his sister. The Styles-Horan family bring a new addition into the family.





	Spark’s Fly One Shot #10

 

 

**July 2020**

  
“Niall! Maggie! I’m home!” Harry called out the minute he walked in the front door of their house. It was just after lunch time and Harry had been at BBC Radio One to film an interview with Nick right after he had finished his live show this morning. It wasn’t going to air until next week and it was to promote the second single from his second album that had been released in April.

“Papa!!!!” Maggie shrieked from somewhere inside the house, followed by Niall telling her to slow down as she came running full speed toward the foyer, “Papa, you’re home!!!”

Harry grabbed her up into his arms, closing his eyes and burying his face in her bubblegum shampoo smelling hair. She wrapped her legs around him and held on tight, giggling up a storm as Harry swung them back and forth from side to side, “My baby girl. I missed you so much.”

“Papa,” Maggie giggled, “You see me for brekkie.”

“I don’t care,” Harry pouted, pulling back so he could see her face, “I miss you always. You and Daddy.”

Maggie grinned and leaned in to kiss his nose, “I listen my song.”

“Did you?” Harry acted surprised even though he really wasn’t. It’s all she listened to since his new album came out three months ago. It’s a song he wrote just for her. Nobody wrote it with him, it was just him, trying to put down in words his feelings for his little girl. He wrote it with just his acoustic guitar and when he was done he went straight to Niall to play it for him, wanting to get his opinion. He cried and said it was the most perfect song he’d ever heard.

“Uh huh,” Maggie nodded, “Is Maggie’s song. Maggie is me!”

Harry chuckled and kissed Maggie on the cheek, “Yes, Maggie is you and you’re one of a kind.”

Harry was walking into the living room when he said that and Niall looked up from his iPad, rolling his eyes fondly, “She’s definitely one of a kind,” He said as he stood up and walked over to Harry. He leaned in over Maggie and kissed Harry softly, “Hi, Petal. How was it?”

Harry rested his cheek on the top of Maggie’s head and smiled sweetly at Niall, “It was good. A typical Nick interview.”

Niall grinned, the dimple in his chin deepening and the crinkles by his eyes showing. At almost twenty-seven he was even more handsome than the day Harry met him, “I love your interviews with Nick the best. He’s your best mate, you’re completely comfortable with him and it shows. You open up more and laugh a lot. I love seeing that. So do your fans.”

Harry thought about it for a minute and knew Niall was right. He is completely comfortable with Nick. That’s why Harry always gives him exclusive interviews and requests him whenever he does something with the BBC, “I think you’re right as always, Mr. Horan.”

Maggie lifted her head from Harry’s shoulder and looked between them quizzically, “Papa, that’s not mister Howan. That’s Daddy.”

Harry and Niall burst into loud laughter and Maggie smiled proudly. Most likely she had no idea what she said that was so funny but she knows she was funny and that made her preen like nothing else.

“That’s our last name, Princess. Daddy is Niall Horan and you are Maggie Horan.” Niall explained through his laughter.

Maggie looked at him blankly for a minute then shrugged her shoulders, already done with this conversation, “Daddy. Listen to my song, please.”

Harry chuckled and put Maggie back down on the floor, watching as she ran over to the table where Niall’s phone was. She didn’t touch it, just looked at Niall and waited patiently for him to go over and turn the song on. Niall shared a fond look with Harry before going over and picking up the phone, “Okay, Mags, I’ll turn on your song and you can go back to playing with your toys in here. Papa and I are going into the kitchen. Call out to us if you need anything okay?”

Maggie nodded and plopped herself down on the floor with her toys, “Okay Daddy!”

Harry and Niall left the room together, smiling at each other when they heard the sound of Maggie humming along to her song. When they got into the kitchen, Niall walked over to fill the kettle with water and turn it on while Harry walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his neck, “You look so good today.”

Niall laughed and turned around in Harry’s arms, winding his arms around Harry’s neck, “I look the same as I do everyday.”

Harry hummed and leaned in to kiss him, “And you’re gorgeous everyday so there.”

“Fuck off,” Niall laughed and rolled his eyes fondly, making Harry giggle, “Are we still on to go to Gemma’s for dinner tonight?”

“Mhm,” Harry murmured, “She wants to have dinner together one more time before we start the tour in September. Figured we could head over around three and spend all evening there.”

“That sounds good,” Niall said, his fingers threading through the back of Harry’s hair, “Can you believe we’re about to go on tour again?”

“I know,” Harry smiled, “This month has been two years exactly since we did our last show. I miss being on stage so much. I miss being up there with _you_ so much. How are you feeling? Excited? You’re going up there performing songs you wrote or co-wrote.”

Niall chewed on his bottom lip a little while he thought about it. Harry wanted to lean in and kiss him, taking Niall’s lip between his own teeth, “I’m excited but a bit nervous too, I guess. I’m still wrapping my head around the fact that most of the songs you picked for your album are ones I helped with and now that album has gone to number one and sold more than your first album did in its first week. Like...people actually like songs I helped write and record. It’s mind blowing.”

Harry moved in closer, pressing Niall up against the counter, “It’s because you’re amazing, Niall. As a musician and a songwriter. The label agrees with me. They’re the ones who wanted the first single off the album to be the one you wrote completely on your own. I was going to ask for it but they got to me first. It was brilliant! I’ll never forget the look on your face when I got the call it went to number one on the billboard chart. It will be burned in my memory forever.”

Niall’s eyes began to glisten with unshed tears as Harry spoke about it and Harry cooed, wrapping him up in his arms and picking him up, sitting him on the counter and swaying them back and forth, “I still can’t believe that, Petal. I’m so proud of that song and your voice just makes it come alive. Thank you for one of the best experiences of my life. I’ll never forget it.”

Harry kissed along Niall’s neck and up over his jaw until he reached his ear where he whispered, “You’re so very welcome, sweetheart. Thank _you_ for letting me put my voice on such an incredible song.”

The kettle finished boiling a minute later and the two men reluctantly pulled apart to make themselves a cuppa. When they were finished they brought their tea into the living room and sat together on the couch watching Maggie playing with her toys.

  
~~~

  
When Niall pulled into a parking spot at Gemma’s flat building, Harry turned around in the passenger seat and tickled Maggie’s leg, “Are you ready to go see Auntie Gemma?”

“Yes!” Maggie yelled, banging her hands on her car seat, “And Kitty.”

Harry heard Niall groan under his breath as he got out of the car and opened the back door to get Maggie. He chuckled and bopped her on the nose with his finger, “Yes and Kitty. I spoke to Auntie Gem this morning and she said Olivia is very excited for your visit.”

“Love Livvie,” Maggie said, raising her arms up for Harry to pick her up. Once he had her on his hip and straightened her pretty sun dress, he met Niall in front of the car and they began the walk to the main doors.

“Can you not encourage her with this cat stuff?” Niall murmured lowly so Maggie wouldn’t understand.

“Niall,” Harry whispered, “We can’t very well ask my sister to get rid of her cat and we’re not just going to stop visiting her either. Stop being so grumpy.”

Niall opened his mouth to protest but they were at the main door now and he had to get his key out to unlock the door. Once he did, Harry and Maggie walked in ahead of him and pressed the button for the lift, “I just don’t want her to ask for one when you know it’s not possible.”

“I know no such thing,” Harry said in a happy voice, “We’ll talk about it later.”

Niall doesn’t say anything but Harry isn’t worried. He knows he’ll be able to talk Niall into getting a cat someday. Niall acts tough sometimes but Harry knows he can get what he wants with just one look. Niall adores him and Harry isn’t above using that to his advantage.

When they got to Gemma’s floor and to her door they knocked and his sister was at the door in seconds, swinging it open and smiling widely at them all. She reached for Maggie and Harry have her the little girl, watching fondly as his sister fussed over her.

“Oh my goodness! Just look at you, Maggie! You’re so pretty today,” Gemma gushed, running her hand over the front of Maggie’s dress, “How are you, my love? Are you having a good day?”

Maggie giggled and preened at all the attention. She loved being fussed over and often tried to act funny so people would laugh at her. She was a real performer just like both her Dad’s and Harry doubted it would be long before she asked to come out on stage with him on tour.

“Hey,” Gemma said to both of them once she was done fussing over Maggie and put her down so she could go looking for Olivia the cat, “How are you both? Haven’t seen you for a couple of weeks.”

“We’ve been good. Busy,” Harry answered once he and Niall both hugged Gemma, “Rehearsals for tour and promo still. Just filmed an interview with Nick this morning. It’s going to air next week on the day my second single drops.”

“I’ll be sure to tune in. Nick interviews are always a laugh. Did he hook you up to a heart monitor this time?” Gemma asked, laughing at the memory.

“No, thank God,” Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

“Come on in the living room and sit with me. Niall, I’ll get you a beer. You want red wine, H?” Gemma asked, already heading for the kitchen.

Harry confirmed that he did, then he and Niall sat down on the couch, immediately cuddling into each other like they always do. They don’t plan it or even think about it, it just happens and Harry absolutely loves it. Loves wrapping an arm around Niall’s shoulders and keeping him close to his side.

“Maggie and Olivia are so cute,” Harry cooed as they watched Maggie roll around on the carpeted floor with the cat.

“Aren’t they?” Gemma agreed, smiling fondly at her niece on the floor, “Maggie is such an amazing child. I know I say it all the time but I can’t help it. Look at how gentle she is with Olivia. Most three year olds would be torturing that cat, pulling on its tail, trying to sit on it, poking at it, but not Maggie - she pets her lovingly and gives her kisses. I’m pretty sure Olivia loves her more than me at this point.”

Harry is beaming by the time Gemma finishes talking and he looks at Niall to find he’s smiling lovingly at Maggie down on the floor, “She’s a really loving little girl. Very compassionate and empathetic. I want to say I can’t wait to see the amazing young woman she will grow into but at the same time I don’t ever want her to grow up. I’m already sad she doesn’t fit in the crook of my arm anymore.”

“Oh Harry,” Gemma reaches over and puts her hand on top of her brother’s hand, “I’m sure you and Niall are going to have a house full of kids one day. You’ll have a baby in your arms soon enough.”

“Oi! Don’t encourage him. He’s already wanting to get a kitten,” Niall warns Gemma, “We’re about to go on another world tour that will take eighteen months when it’s all said and done. I don’t think we’ll be having any babies while traveling the world.”

“Niall,” Harry rolls his eyes at his boyfriend, “Relax. I agree with you on the baby front but as for a kitten - “

“Don’t start, Harry,” Niall warns but Harry doesn’t listen.

“- it’s entirely possible for us to get a kitten. The only reason you don’t want one is because you don’t see the point of getting a cat or dog when we travel so much. I agree with you about the dog. A dog needs a lot of exercise and a big backyard. A cat, though, can live entirely inside like Olivia. They’re very low maintenance and there’s no reason we can’t bring a cat on tour with us. Cats are allowed on most airlines, however when we fly it will be private so that’s not an issue, and on the bus we will have a bed for it, we will have toys for it, and a litter box in the back and before you say anything it won’t smell because it will be cleaned daily. Gemma you clean yours daily. Do you ever smell it anywhere in this flat?”

“Nope,” Gemma says, a twinkle in her eye as she hides her amused smile behind her wine glass.

“See? There’s no issue. We will even book only pet friendly hotels for when we don’t stay on the bus overnight. Also, god forbid there are any medical problems, I’m fortunate that I make a great living and can pay whatever it costs to get into a vet in any city. Come on, Niall, can’t you just picture Maggie curled up in her bunk on the bus with her kitten on the pillow next to her? It would be so precious. You know she wants a cat. She’s always talking about Gemma’s kitty and wouldn’t it help teach her about responsibility? She can help me feed the cat and change the litter. She’s not too young to start learning about responsibility,” Harry says, a hopeful look on his face and his green eyes wide as he looks at Niall.

In that moment, Maggie laughs loudly and Harry looks to see she has her arms wrapped around Olivia and the cat was licking her face. It was so adorable and Gemma was already up and taking pictures with her phone, “Oh just look, Niall! Maggie loves Olivia and Olivia loves her.”

Niall shakes his head and mumbles, “Jesus Christ I can’t say no to this man,” under his breath then he crosses his arms over his chest and looks at Harry, “Okay. On one condition.”

“What is it?” Harry is practically bouncing on the couch.

Niall gives him a grumpy look but Harry can see he’s fighting off a smile, “It has to be a Tabby. I’ve always wanted a Tabby.”

“Yes! Oh my God! I knew you’d say yes!” Harry launches himself into Niall’s lap, hugging him tight and kissing all over his face. Gemma is cackling in the background and after a minute, Harry can feel a tiny hand tugging on his shirt.

“Daddy, Papa, why so happy?” Maggie asks, a curious tone to her voice.

Harry pulls back from Niall and slides himself back down on the couch so he can pick Maggie up and put her on his lap, “Maggie, guess what? Your Daddy just said we could get our very own kitten! What do you say? Do you want your very own kitten?

Maggie gasped, her eyes going wide as she whipped her head around to look at Niall who was smiling down at her lovingly, “A KITTY?? MAGGIE’S KITTY??”

“Yes, darling, a kitty for you. We’ll find a nice orange kitty. Daddy’s always wanted an orange kitty,” Niall said while brushing Maggie’s hair behind her ear with his fingers.

Maggie gasped again and crawled over onto Niall’s lap, wrapping her tiny arms around his neck and squealing, “ORANGE KITTY!! LOVE ORANGE KITTY! TANK YOU, DADDY!”

Niall hugged his daughter close and kissed her temple, his eyes meeting Harry’s. A look passed between them that only they would understand and Harry’s eyes teared up because almost three years later Niall’s love for him still overwhelmed him - in a good way.

“You guys are the cutest family, I swear to God,” Gemma said, a huge smile on her face, “If Mum were here right now she’d be bawling.”

Everyone laughed and for the next couple of hours while dinner was cooking the four of them laughed together, played games, and Gemma even let Maggie go into her closet and try on a bunch of clothes and scarves. While they were doing that, Harry and Niall may or may not have snogged on the couch.

Once dinner was ready, Niall took Maggie into the bathroom to wash her hands and Harry went into the kitchen to help Gemma. “Gem,” He began in a low voice, “I have to tell you something but you can’t scream or anything because Niall will hear you.”

Gemma stopped what she was doing and faced Harry, a curious look on her face, “Okayyyyy.”

Harry rested his hip against the counter and leaned in to whisper, “I’m going to ask Niall to marry me.”

Gemma’s eyes widened and she gasped, throwing her arms around Harry’s neck, “Oh my God! Harry! That’s so amazing! Oh God I’m so excited!”

Harry giggled and buried his face in Gemma’s hair, “I’m pretty excited too. I’m going to do it on tour. That’s where we fell in love so I think it’s fitting. I’d like to do it on our three year anniversary in September. Now I just need to figure out how I’m going to do it. Niall isn’t into the big, cheesy stuff like rose petals all over the place and candles everywhere.”

Gemma snorted and opened up the oven to get the roast out, “To be fair, even you’re not into that really. You like a good candle but rose petals...no.”

Harry chuckled and began taking up the vegetables and putting them on plates along with the mashed potatoes, “That’s true. I just want it to be special. I love him so much. I want to give him the world.”

Gemma smiled and rested her hand on his forearm, “He loves you, too, and sometimes the simplest things in life are the most meaningful. All that matters is that you’re alone together and you speak from the heart. It’ll be special just because of that.”

“Yeah,” Harry agreed, his cheeks heating up a bit because he was blushing. He looked toward the door to make sure Niall wasn’t coming yet then he ducked his head again and whispered, “I have the ring. I spent six months looking around but nothing felt right. There were some elements of different rings I did like, though, so I was able to design my own. Well, I described it to a designer and she drew it for me then I had it made. I’ve hidden it in my safe deposit box at the bank.”

Gemma burst out laughing, hugging her brother again and kissing his cheek, “Let me guess...you have no photos on your phone either?”

Harry grinned, his dimples deepening in his cheeks, “Nope. Niall knows my passcode. Can’t risk it. The ring is perfect though. Nothing flashy. It’s exactly what he would want.”

Gemma squeezed his bicep and smiled fondly at him, “I’m so happy for you. I absolutely adore Niall and so do Mum and Dad. He’s perfect for you and we already feel like Maggie is our own. I’m so proud of you, baby brother. You’ve done well for yourself. I love you.”

“Thanks, Gem. I love you too,” Harry said, hugging his sister one more time before they pulled apart and put the plates on the table. Niall and Maggie could be heard coming down the hallway soon after, Maggie babbling away and Niall giggling at her. Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face just from hearing them and he shared a knowing look with Gemma because of it.

“Here we are,” Niall said as they walked into the kitchen, “Sorry it took a minute. We made a little mess, didn’t we sweetheart? Had to clean up the water we had everywhere.”

“Yes,” Maggie said, a very serious look on her face, “We clean up. Mess no good. No good.”

Harry laughed at his daughter and looked over at Niall who was looking down at her fondly. That’s his family right there. The two people in this world he would gladly die for. Soon, he would make it official.

  
~~~

  
Two weeks later they find themselves about to get a kitten. Gemma had told their Mum about it before Harry even got the chance to and soon enough his Mum was calling him to tell him a friend of hers has kittens and there are two orange tabby cats that are just about to turn three months old. That’s how they find themselves in the Range Rover on their way to Holmes Chapel for the weekend. To visit Harry’s Mum and to pick up their new kitten.

“Are you excited Maggie?” Niall turns around in the passenger seat to look at his daughter who was happily humming along to Louis’ new album. It hasn’t dropped yet but Harry and Niall are two of the lucky ones who get an advanced copy.

“Yes!” Maggie grins happily, swinging her legs back and forth in the car seat, “I see Nana, and Dusty, and new kitty!”

“That’s right, baby girl,” Niall grins at her and playfully grabs one of her feet, “When did you get so smart?”

Maggie giggled and brushed her hair out of her face with one hand, “I always smart, Daddy. Papa tells me!”

“That’s right, Miss Maggie. You’re the smartest little girl I know!” Harry says, smiling at his daughter through the rearview mirror.

Niall turns back around in his seat and reaches over to take Harry’s hand that is just laying in his lap while he drives with the other, “You make her so happy, Petal. I can’t even explain how much I love you for that.”

Harry looks over briefly, a cheeky grin on his face, “No need to explain. I believe we were awake until almost four this morning because you were showing me how much you love me.”

Niall tipped his head back and cackled, his cheeks turning a beautiful shade of pink. Harry fucking adored this man so much his heart hurt.

“Papa say funnies?” Maggie asked for the backseat.

Niall snorted and turned around to face her again, “Yes, my love, Papa is very funny sometimes. What are you and Nana going to do this weekend hm? What did she say when you talked to her on the phone this morning?”

Maggie smacked her lips together and looked to the side as she tried to remember, “Ummm Nana say I help wif fowwers and cookies.”

“Flowers _and_ cookies?? My goodness you’re going to be a busy girl,” Niall says, “Will you be planting a whole new garden I wonder?”

Maggie shrugged, “Don’t know, Daddy. Ask Nana.”

Harry chuckled and squeezed Niall’s hand, “Good thing we packed her old play clothes. I expect Mum will be planting some flowers while Maggie just rolls around in the soil with Dusty.”

“Ah yes, the joys of childhood. Playing in the mud and dirt,” Niall laughed fondly, “Bath time should be fun tonight.”

Harry gave Niall a small smile, one dimple deepening ever so slightly, “Everything is fun as long as I’m with you and Maggie.”

Niall leans over and kisses his cheek and the rest of the drive is spent singing along to the music playing in the car.

 

~~~

  
After two wonderful days with Harry’s Mum, Harry and Niall say goodbye and pack up the car so they can drive to Anne’s friends house in Manchester to pick up their new kitten. They leave after lunch and get there in forty-five minutes, Anne’s friend Nancy inviting them in right away and offering them tea to drink.

While the kettle is boiling, Nancy brings them into the living room where the kittens are asleep in a big bed that was probably meant to be a dog bed but fits all the kittens nicely.

“I’ve found homes for all the kittens. You’re the first to pick up. There’s your little one,” Nancy pointed at a tiny orange tabby cat that was curled around one of the other kittens.

“Oh Maggie. Isn’t she adorable?” Niall asked, bending down so that he was at eye level with Maggie.

Maggie’s eyes were wide with wonder and her lips were parted slightly as she stared at the kittens in their bed, “Daddy,” She whispered, “So pretty.”

“Yeah, baby,” Niall whispered back as he gently brushed his knuckles over her cheek, “They’re all very pretty and they’re all going to their new homes soon. We get to take our kitty home today. Would you like that?”

Maggie couldn’t take her eyes off the kittens but she managed to nod her head emphatically, making Harry and Niall chuckle. Harry reached out and took her small hand in his and said, “Come on, Miss Maggie, let’s go say hello to your new kitten.”

Harry brought the little girl forward and Niall watched fondly as they both kneeled down by the bed. Maggie inched her hand forward slowly until she was able to touch the little orange tabby that would belong to her. She brushed her fingers through its soft fur slowly, her eyes still wide and full of wonder, “So tiny, Papa,” She whispered.

“Yes,” Harry agreed, “He’s very tiny. He’s still a baby. He’s even younger than you.”

“Wow,”Maggie whispered, completely entranced by her kitten, by all the kittens. When they started to wake up and her kitten that she was petting rubbed its face against her hand she giggled softly and Harry looked back at Niall with tears in his eyes.

“She’s so happy, Niall,” He said softly, blinking rapidly to keep from crying.

Niall chuckled and went over to kneel next to Harry, resting a hand on his shoulder and kissing his cheek, “It’s a great feeling when you can make your child happy isn’t it?”

“The best feeling,” Harry whispered, sniffling a bit. Thankfully Maggie wasn’t paying attention because she hates when anyone is upset - especially Harry.

Nancy came back with the tea and Harry and Niall sat with her chatting for a bit while Maggie played with the kittens. They were all awake now and climbing all over her, rubbing against her and making her squeal in delight. The mother cat even came around, sniffing Maggie and deciding she must be alright.

When it was time to go, Niall got the cat carrier from the car. Harry and Maggie picked it out so it was of course a fancy thing in leopard print. Niall had cackled when he saw it but was perfectly okay with it because if that’s what his Petal and his Princess wanted then that’s what they will have.

They got the small, orange tabby inside the carrier with his blanket, said many thanks to Nancy and waved goodbye when they got inside the car and were ready to drive off. They put the carrier on the backseat next to Maggie’s car seat and Maggie proclaimed that she would look after the kitten and make sure he wasn’t lonely.

“Do you know what you’re going to name him, Mags?” Niall asked, turning sideways in his seat so he could see her.

Maggie hummed for a minute, closing her eyes and swinging her feet back and forth while she thought about it. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide and shouted, “OLIVIA!”

Harry lifted his eyes to the rearview mirror, grinning widely at her choice, “Baby, I know you love Auntie Gem’s cat but she’s a girl and your cat is a boy. Olivia isn’t really appropriate for a boy and we can’t have two Olivia’s anyway. It would be too confusing.”

“Yes,” Niall agreed, “But do you know what matches Olivia and is good for a boy? Oliver!!!”

Maggie gasped and clapped her hands together, “Yay! Oli! Oli my kitty! You so smart, Daddy!”

Niall and Harry both laughed, “I do have my moments.”

Half an hour later both Maggie and Oli were fast asleep in the backseat. Harry turned the music down low and took one hand off the wheel so he could reach over and hold Niall’s, “What do you think? Are you happy you gave in?”

Niall turned his head to look at Harry, his cheek resting against the seat, “As long as you keep the litter box clean like you promised then yes, I’m very happy.”

Harry laughed, taking his eyes off the road for a second to look at Niall, “I don’t mind. It’s worth it to see how happy Maggie is. I think she’s going to be a great Mummy to that kitten. She’s so gentle and loving. She’s exactly like you you know. She can be loud and boisterous but she also has this incredible generous, loving, kind, side to her. She’s you and I love her with all my heart.”

Niall smiled softly and squeezed Harry’s hand, “We’ll have to have one just like you some day then.”

Harry grinned and glanced over at Niall, “Well when we get home and Maggie and Oli go to bed, we can go to bed too and you can try to knock me up.”

Niall cackled into his hand for ten minutes straight.


End file.
